I'm A Boy Trapped In A Girl's Body
by FallingSkiesandStars
Summary: Kenny is your average 13 year old boy. What happens when he just became a girl? Now he will have to keep this secret, while at it, he realizes that being a girl isn't easy after all. What happens if his friends find out? Non-slash. Rated T, Enjoy.
1. Why Am I A Girl?

Every day in South Park is always the same. The temperature is just the same. The friendship did improve a lot. The weather was always snowing.

13 year old Kenny woke up from his old, dirty mattress. He stretched his arms and legs and scratched his stomach. He rubbed his deep blue eyes and yawned loudly. He didn't get enough sleep last night. He got up from his bed and looked at a small mirror. It has sharp, uneven sides. He found out his facial structure changed to somewhat feminine. It alerted him a little. He looked down to his body to find out that he was in a girl's body! He closed his eyes tightly and pinched himself really hard.

_"This is not real. This is so not real. This is so fucking not real!"_ He repeated the words several times in his head. He opened his eyes slowly to find out that his body is still girly and feminine. His breasts were somewhat large, his waist is small and his shoulders weren't wide like it used to be.

"Shit. This can't be good." He muttered lowly. How can he explain this to his friends? He'll just have to keep this a secret until they find out.

"Kenny! Hurry up, you're going be late for school!" a woman yelled in a Southern accent. Kenny was about to protest when he thought about his voice.

_"My voice…"_ Kenny thought. He said his name to hear his voice high-pitched. His eyes widened. If only he knew this sooner or later. Luckily, his voice is muffled and he's mostly the silent type. He grabbed his orange parka and trousers and put it on him. He looked at his chest to see his breasts noticeable. It's shocking that his female body is well-developed for a 13 year old.

"(Where the hell am I going to get bindings?)" He muttered once more. He has to go to the mall. He slowly sneaked out of his window and went to the mall. His stomach growled but he didn't care, he has to use his preparation time for buying chest bindings. To his horror, the mall is closed. Not only did he missed his breakfast but also went to the closed mall for nothing. He went to the school bus stop to see Stan, Kyle and Cartman.

"Oh. Hey, Kenny." Stan and Kyle chorused.

"(Hey.)" Kenny muffled. He didn't realize Cartman was looking at his chest.

"Wow, Kenny. Just because you love boobs doesn't mean you should wear bra." Cartman chuckled.

_"Shit."_ Kenny thought. Was his chest really that noticeable?

"Why are you wearing a bra?" Stan asked, simply.

"Are you gay or something?" Kyle asked cluelessly.

"(I'm not gay. I just lost a bet to my brother and I had to wear a bra.)" Kenny lied nervously.

"Oooooh." Stan said. The bus soon came and they went inside. Kenny crossed his arms to flatten his chest which worked. He sat next to Craig, still crossing his arms. Everyone in the school bus was so noisy.

"I SAID 'QUIET,' OR ELSE I KILL THE BUNNY!" Mrs. Crabtree shouted, still holding the bunny's ears. Her other hand has a gun pointed beside the bunny. Mrs. Crabtree hasn't changed. She's still the hot-tempered, impatient, fat bitch.

Everyone stood quiet. They're scared of the innocent creature getting killed. Some even think that after the bunny was killed, they might be the next victims. Mrs. Crabtree put the bunny and the gun inside the container with holes and started driving. Soon they went to the South Park Middle School. Everyone went out and then Mrs. Crabtree drove off.

_"Am I ever going to cross my arms forever or tell them I lost the bet to my brother?"_ Kenny thought sadly. Crossing arms was tiring and telling them that he lost the bet wasn't that bad, because if he died next time, he might be a guy again.

He went to his locker. He opened it and got his Math book. He run after his friends, while he's at it, he looked at his chest. His eyes widened. Did it just bounced? He looked at everyone to see them minding their own business. He sighed in relief. He slowed down his pace and caught up to his friends, it was great that they all have the same classes together, except for Cartman. He's so stupid.

"Oh, damnit! I forgot my English homework. Can I copy yours, Kyle?" Cartman panicked. Cartman and Kyle's friendship increased slowly. But Kyle still hates Cartman and Cartman gave Kyle a little respect.

"No." Kyle said simply. Everyone knows Kyle is a genius, he gets A's and he rarely gets B's.

"Aww, come on, Kyle! Let me borrow your homework now!" Cartman demanded angrily.

"I said no, Cartman!" Kyle said, angered. Soon enough they were arguing, while Stan and Kenny was put out of the conversation.

"Oh, come on. Not again." Stan slapped his forehead. Kenny shook his head in agreement. Their constant arguing used to be hilarious but now it's getting annoying and old.

"…For the last time, Cartman! NO! Why don't you bother someone else?!" Kyle said angrily.

"Well, fine, Kyle! Why would I even bother you in the first place?!" He paused. He looked at Kenny. "Hey Kenny, may I borrow your English homework?" Cartman continued.

"(Fuck no.)" Kenny said.

"Fine, Kenny! You don't want to borrow your homework because you're stupid! Poor people are stupid anyway!" Cartman said angrily. He marched angrily leaving his three friends alone.

"What a fatass." Kyle muttered. Kenny nodded his head. Stan didn't do anything. He was just glad the fight was over. They all went to the Math class and went to their own respective seats.

Kyle thought about making new stories in his fanfiction account. His stories were all about Terrance and Philip, nothing new.

Stan thought about how his date with Wendy will come out tomorrow night.

Cartman thought about copying somebody else's homework.

As for Kenny… He wonders if he can go through the day as a man trapped in a woman's body.

The teacher was busy lecturing everyone. Kenny looked at his chest, he felt like slouching. But he didn't feel like it. He was used to have his back straight. But it makes the chest a bit smaller. So he slouched. He feels uncomfortable so he had his straighten his back again. He felt uncomfortable about his chest.

"Kenny? What are you doing?" Kyle whispered. Kenny flinched. Stan looked at Kenny. Kenny was in between Stan and Kyle.

"(Nothing.)" Kenny muffled smoothly.

"If you feel uncomfortable wearing a bra, why don't you take it off?" Kyle asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, dude. Bras doesn't suit you anyway, you're a fucking guy for God's sakes!" Stan whispered a bit loudly.

"(Well, Kevin says I have to fucking die to take it off. I don't want to cheat the bet.)" Kenny muffled again.

"Kenny, just take off the fucking bra, damnit!" Kyle muttered angrily.

"(No.)" Kenny said simply.

"Suit yourself. It's not like I'm the one who lost the bet and wear a bra until I died." Kyle whispered. Kenny felt like punching Kyle.

"Stan. Kyle. Kenny? Are you listening?" the teacher asked.

"Yes." They chorused.

"Well then, I want you three to answer these following problems on the board." the teacher ordered. The three grabbed the chalks and began to answer.

Stan has to answer the square root of 16. He was sweating really hard. He didn't know the answer so he had to guess, he answered 6.

Kyle has to answer the cube root of 1000. He answered the problem with ease. He put 10 as the answer.

Kenny, who wasn't listening at all the whole time, has to answer the square root of 81. He felt nervous about answering.

"Well, Kenny? What's the answer?" The teacher asked softly. Kenny gulped. He was sweating really hard. He put 8 as the answer. The three boys went back to their seats.

"Stan, your answer is incorrect. The answer is 4. You were really close. Kyle, your answer is correct, I thank you for that. Kenny, your answer is incorrect. If you skip counting by 8, you would realize there wouldn't be 81. 9 times 9 is equal to 81 so therefore it's 9." The teacher said, trying not to be angry.

Stan was not nervous but he nodded. Kyle felt proud of himself for being good at math. Kenny sighed in relief that no one notices his womanly chest. He didn't feel embarrassed about his answer anyway. The bell rang loudly and everyone went outside of the classroom. Kenny went to his locker which was next to Stan's. He opened the locker and put his math book inside. Kenny didn't notice that Stan was leaning against his locker to wait for Wendy. Soon enough, Wendy came to him.

"Hey, Stan. I hope our date will be successful." Wendy said softly.

"Y-yeah. I hope so." Stan grinned like a maniac. He was also blushing. Kenny closed his locker and Wendy looked at him.

"Kenny, are you wearing a bra?" She said, clueless. Kenny looked at her and his eyes widened. He looked at Stan and silently tells him. Stan seems to be out of his dream state and understand what Kenny is trying to say.

"He lost a bet and he has to wear a bra." Stan said bluntly.

"Oh…W-well, see you later, Stan and Kenny." Wendy said, and left.

"(Thanks, Stan.)" Kenny muffled nervously.

"You're the one who told me that you lost a bet, dude." Stan said, shrugging.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Kyle came and greeted.

"Nothing much." Stan shrugged and Kenny nodded in agreement. They all went to Art Class and unfortunately, Cartman was there in their class.

"Hey, guys. Unlike you, Kyle and Kenny, I asked Pip if I can copy his homework and he did!" Cartman smirked.

"Well, at least you won't bother us about copying our homework anymore. You can take advantage of Pip now." Kyle said bluntly. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"That's right, you guys! He's smart, you just don't want to borrow your homeworks because you're both stupid. You know, Jews are so stupid they don't know what two plus two is and Poor people lack proper education." Cartman chuckled at his own joke.

"That's it, Cartman! You are so dead!" Kyle shouted angrily.

"(Fuck yeah!)" Kenny agreed. Kyle kicked Cartman in the balls then Kenny punched Cartman in the stomach and twisted it. Cartman spat some saliva. The next thing happened, Cartman whined like a spoiled fat ass he is.

"Well, it looks like Cartman deserves it. He has gone way too far." Stan clicked his tongue a couple of times. The three boys walked away leaving Cartman in his weak state.

"Fuck you, Kyle! Fuck you, Kenny!" Cartman shouted before they disappeared from the hallways. For the mean time, everyone was looking at Cartman.

In Art Class, everything was fine until the teacher asked them to draw a nude model. They can also ask someone who they are really close to.

"Dude, I'm not going to do it. It's just sick, dude." Stan said, disgusted.

"Well I'm not going to be the model, either." Kyle agreed. Then Stan and Kyle looked at each other and they both looked at Kenny. Kenny knew what they meant. "You've got to be kidding me." Kenny thought, frightened.

"How about you, Kenny? Would you be the nude model? All you gotta do is pose for us. We'll both give you 20 bucks which means a total of 40 bucks." Kyle said. Kenny gulped. They were taking advantage of his poverty.

"(Uhhh… I don't want to do it either.)" Kenny said nervously. Stan and Kyle widened their eyes. Did they just hear Kenny said that or were they hearing things?

"Pardon us, Kenny?" Kyle said.

"(I said no.)" Kenny said. It was unbelievable, Kenny is saying no to 40 bucks! That's absurd! Kenny is poor. He must need money!

"Did…Did you just say no?" Stan asked.

"(I said no.)" Kenny said.

"But why?! 40 fucking bucks! You're saying no to that?!" Stan said.

"(Of course I am saying no to that, it's just that I'm wearing a bra.)" Kenny reasoned out._ "You're such a fucking liar and unreasonable, Kenny." He thought._

"Dude, we're not asking you to pose while wearing bra. We're asking you to pose as nude!" Stan said.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry, guys. I have to sleep. Sorry about the cliffhanger though. I tried my best making a South Park Fanfic though. _

Note that slash is okay, but I don't really like it. I also don't want to put OC's in my story even if I want to. Kenny has to be girl because he's going to pair up with Stan, Kyle, Butters, Cartman (EWWW!) or other minor characters? Or just be a girl that will turn into a boy soon.


	2. It's My Little Secret

"_But why?! 40 fucking bucks! You're saying no to that?!" Stan said._

"_(Of course I am saying no to that, it's just that I'm wearing a bra.)" Kenny reasoned out. "You're such a fucking liar and unreasonable, Kenny." He thought._

"_Dude, we're not asking you to pose while wearing bra. We're asking you to pose as nude!" Stan said.

* * *

_

Kenny didn't say anything after that though. He looked down on his desk. It's really fine with him if he becomes a nude model, but the problem is, he's a girl. He could feel his face blushing but he's lucky most of his face were covered with his orange hood. "Well? What's it going to be?" Stan asked, like nothing happened. It wasn't normal for Kenny to fidget, unlike Butters, he clasped his hands, but his index fingers were free so they could poke each other freely.

In a sudden, he felt like going to the bathroom, he felt like his bladder was full. He wanted to pee so badly! He was sweating underneath his hood. He looked at the teacher who was looking at everyone in the classroom. _Now's my chance!_, Kenny thought. He raised his hand as high as he could and waited for the teacher to look at him. Finally, the teacher looked at him with raised eyebrows. "(May I stop by the restroom?)" Kenny asked, almost panicked. The teacher smiled and nodded. Kenny got up, "Kenny! Wait! What's your answer?" Kyle asked. Kenny showed his left hand to Kyle as a signal to wait. He went to the door, opened it and closed it on the outside.

He walked a bit fast, _Restroom, Restroom, where the hell are you? _Kenny thought, panicking. He increased his speed, but he has to be careful not to bounce his breasts. One by one, he felt everyone's eyes were under him. There were so many people, whispering about him. He was hoping they weren't taking about his boobs. It was embarrassing, after all.

Finally, he saw two restrooms. _Thank God, _Kenny thought happily. He smiled underneath his hood but his smile disappeared when he looked up to see those said restrooms. One for male and one for female. He gazed at the boy's restroom.

He is a guy and his friends thought he's wearing a bra. He shook his head mentally. He looked at the girl's restroom. He is physically a woman but people don't know the truth. Would he pick Girl's Restroom or Boy's Restroom? Well, at least the Boy's Restroom still has a cubicle. So he picked the Boy's Restroom.

He went inside the cubicle. _How do you use this thing anyway? _Kenny thought angrily. He pulled his pants, together with his underwear down. He could see the curls of his pubic hair. _Hey, how come I can't see my vagina? _Kenny thought curiously. He felt like he wanted to take the urine out but he couldn't trust his vagina. So he positioned himself in front of the toilet. Should he trust his vagina? He sure wants to take the urine out. He sat down on the toilet and pissed. _Wow. It's easier to pee without holding your peehole. _Kenny smiled against his hood.

The boys bathroom door opened. "Did you see Kenny today? His chest was huge for a guy." Kenny stopped smiling. Why were they talking about him anyway? After all, he's Kenny. The unfortunate boy who's known for dying a lot. But most of the time, he's mostly ignored in school, not like he has a problem with it. No, he truly enjoys his privacy, every single piece of it

"Yeah, that guy. I think he's just wearing a bra and stuffs some stuff underneath it."

"Man, if he was a girl, I would go out with him and fuck him right now and then."

_Jesus Christ!_, Kenny thought, panicked. He's currently a girl and also a virgin. He heard from girls that the first time always hurts and it's way different from physical injuries. _I wonder if I can get pregnant…Wait! Of course I can! I have fucking ovaries, God, I'm so stupid!, _Kenny thought curiously then got mad of himself, he pulled his pants up and climbed up on the toilet, stood up and looked out to see two boys. Token and some other guy he's not familiar with? They were in the urinating area, pissing. Kenny sighed. He climbed down the toilet, he just has to wait for them to go out, while at it, it gave Kenny a time to think about being a nude model or not. He closed his eyes and takes a deep sigh… No, he's not going to be a nude model no matter how much he wants 40 bucks.

He opened the cubicle door to see them gone. He sighed in relief and went outside to see those two guys disappearing from a large crowd. He went to the Art Class to see an impatient Stan and bored Kyle. He sat on his own seat which was next to Stan who happens to be next to Kyle. "Dude, what took you so long?" Stan asked impatiently. Kyle just tapped his pencil. "I just pissed." Kenny said simply.

"Well, dude? Are you going to be a nude model or not?" Kyle asked, he was resting his chin on his right palm.

"(Of course not, no matter how much I want 40 bucks.)" Kenny said finally.

"Goddamnit, Kenny. You used to be a daredevil. You would do anything for money. What happened to you now?" Stan asked.

"(I'm afraid, I just changed.)" Kenny said, not caring. He tapped his fingers on his desk, every finger made a soft thump.

"Well I don't like the way you changed, Kenny!" Kyle shot angrily. Kyle looked away while Kenny sighed. "You know what? Maybe I could just ask Wendy." Stan said, annoyed. Kenny looked down and sighed. He felt guilty and hurt. Should he tell them? Absolutely not! Stan and Kyle would make fun of him and he's so not risking his secret.

"(I'm sorry, guys, really.)" Kenny apologized lowly. Kyle sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples lightly. Stan just nodded his head and looked down. Kenny really felt sorry for them yet he felt sorry for himself as well. I'm sorry, guys, maybe another time. Kenny thought silently.

The bell rang piercingly and everyone got up. Kenny was the last one to go out since he has a lot to think about. He got up and went outside the classroom like nothing happened. He looked down and looked at his own two feet moving forward, he began to count his footsteps One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six... He then, looked up to see Stan's and Kyle's backs. He increased his pace and followed them.

"I'm glad it's Computer Class is next. Say, where's Cartman?" Stan asked curiously. Cartman hasn't been with them in Art Class ever. The last time they saw Cartman was when he was crying on the floor, holding his crotch while his other hand was on the stomach.

"Judging on his condition, he could be in the nurse's office right now." Kyle answered flatly. They were walking down on the hallways again. Kyle went to his locker, then he began shoving his book inside it. It was sad it wasn't next to Stan's or Kenny's so they could chat about their daily lives or their previous class. On their way on the Computer room, the three saw Wendy walking towards them.

"Hey, Stan. I'm really sorry about our date. I'm afraid I'm going to postpone it to the day after tomorrow, is it okay with you?" Wendy asked sadly, hoping Stan won't make a big deal about it. Stan was about to say yes when Wendy continued, "You see, Bebe is going to have a party tonight."

"Well, that's okay, Wendy, as long as you're okay with it." Stan smiled happily. He felt happy that he has more free time tomorrow until the deadline day. Kyle rolled his eyes, he was sick of the lovey-dovey stuff and Kenny chuckled lightly.

"See you later, Stan." Wendy pecked Stan's cheek while Stan tried not to puke. She clutched her book tightly and walked away to the other side. Stan felt his cheek and he sure was blushing really hard. Kyle pat his shoulder's lightly to be sure he's still in the real world. Stan groaned, because he was out of Never Land where pigs fly and where all Wendy's are. They all proceeded to computer class.

Mr. Mackey was their computer teacher. He was teaching them about Macromedia flash, but today seems to be an exception. His head increased a little but his body didn't change.

"Mm'kay class. Do anything you want for today, mm'kay?" Mr. Mackey said, he grabbed his book and began to read it.

All of them seem to be signing in to Yahoo or MSN. Most girls, like Bebe, seems to enjoy chatting and gossiping. Suddenly, Bebe accidentally sent something Kenny.

Bebe: I know! It's like Kenny injected some silicon in his tits!

Kenny was shocked by this, so everyone knew, of course they do, they were obvious. He typed it down.

Kenny: Actually, I'm wearing a bra. :/ I lost a bet to Kevin okay?

Bebe: Oops, sorry, Kenny. None of this would happen if you told us.

Kenny: Whatever.

People kept chatting on their IM and Kenny has nothing to do but surf on the internet and play games on Y8 or miniclip. He doesn't feel like going to computer or something, not when he has his own problems to deal with. Normally when he has problems, he would just leave it that way, but this problem is different. The bell rang as loud as it could be.

At lunch…

Cartman was there, he has some bandages on his stomach as well as underneath his crotch. He picked up his tray and sat next to his friends on their usual table sulkily.

"Wow, Cartman, you're back." Stan said while shoving some macaroni and cheese salad on his mouth. Cartman groaned, he couldn't sit properly because of his balls and stomach. He didn't regret saying his words to Kyle and Kenny and it's possible he forgot about them. He rested the tip of his chin on his hand.

"Euughhh. You guys will regret what you just did awhile ago." Cartman spoke grumpily. He gobbled down the food on his plate. Kyle was busy eating his own food while Kenny snickered. Cartman wasn't pleased with Kenny's snicker. Oh they will soon get it.

"Hey guys, in Computer class, I checked out that Terrance and Phillip is going to have a brand new show, it's about time. The episodes I watched were from few years ago." Stan started.

"Well, that rules. All I did is go to and checked out any reviews in my fics and I had like, 5 new reviews on my story." Kyle responded, he felt proud for being such a good writer in that everyone liked his story.

"Pfft. Whatever, Kyle. I bet they're flames or critiques on your stories because they totally hate your stories, because Jews can't write awesome stories." Cartman snarled, rolling his eyes. He was angry at Kyle that he said those hateful words to the redheaded Jew. Kyle slammed the table. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman or do you want me to kick you in the balls again?"

Cartman rolled his eyes. Cartman was of course scared of Kyle's kick, for a Jew, Kyle could really kick hard. But Cartman acted all tough, he had enough of Kyle. All he did was just ask to copy his homework, nothing more and nothing less.

"Shut up, Kyle. You have no idea what you're talking about. You shouldn't mess with me."

"Cartman! Do me a favor, will you?! Instead of discriminating the Jews, why don't you go on the middle of the road, and sit there until a truck runs you over instead?"

"Guys, that's enough. Can't you stop bickering for once?"

"(Yeah. It's really getting annoying.)"

Kyle and Cartman looked away from each other with their arms crossed, the conversation ended with a "Hmph!" from Kyle.

Soon after the school was done, everyone left on their way home. They were happy that it's Friday tomorrow, meaning, there won't be any more school after that until Monday. They just have to wait one more day...

* * *

SHORT SCENES BELOW:

Kyle went home and went upstairs, while waiting for dinner. He turned on his computer and worked on his story. Suddenly his computer shut down. "What the hell?!" Kyle cried, shocked. Why did his computer shut down? He never downloaded anything malicious and he has a very good anti-virus program. He couldn't tell his parents about it, he's going to get killed! It's his computer and it's his own responsibility. Meanwhile… When Ike was eating cereal in the kitchen, he could feel himself smiling that he finally got his revenge. After all he's a good hacker.

Keiko Murikami- I appreciate your help, but I don't want to trouble her though. I hope you like this chapter.

Full on 124- Yeah, he will.

Yeah, I made a short scene because I really don't want to focus on Kenny all the time. I hope you don't mind if I'm going to make short scenes in some chapters. XD

Next Chapter - _Mission Operation: Buy Chest Bindings_


	3. Mission Operation: Buy Chest Bindings

Kenny walked on his way home. He forgot about buying chest bindings since he was distracted with his body. He looked up to see the skies, they were the colors of a flaming apricot. It was unusual for Kenny to admire skies, he decided to watch and admire the skies as a hobby. He could imagine himself climbing at the top of his broken home and see the skies more closely.

He walked inside of his home, he saw both of his parents unconscious on the destroyed couch with bottles on their hands. He saw his brother, Kevin, watching TV. The TV doesn't have colors anyway, why bother watching? He looked to his sister, Karen. She was playing with a worn-out teddy bear with patches of hair beside Kevin. "Don't worry. it's going to be okay, Mr. Teddy. I'm right here." Karen hushed.

Kenny was actually bored. He looked at Karen tiredly. Ike gave her his old teddy bear last Christmas, sometimes, the teddy bear gets soaked on beer and sometimes the teddy bear gets hit with a broken bottle to make it look like it's demolished. It used to be soft, cuddly and cute. Now it's soppy, disgusting to hug and it's ugly.

Soon enough, Carol woke up and groaned. She was going to prepare pop tarts very soon. She got up dizzily and went towards the kitchen. She grabbed some pop tarts and served it on 5 plates. "Dinner's ready!" She called. Kevin turned off the TV since no one seems to be watching. Karen let go of her teddy bear and put it beside the TV. Kenny was the first one to go to the kitchen from the siblings. He sat on his seat while waiting for everyone. Carol began to eat her pop tarts without waiting for his husband. The three siblings ate their pop tarts as well. They got off their seats and went to the living room.

Kenny looked at their classic clock and the time was 6:35. He completely forgot about the chest bindings! The mall is going to close soon if he's going to sit here and wait. Maybe his mom has one, so he went up and went to the kitchen again to see his mom washing the dishes.

"(Hey mom, do you have chest bindings?)" Kenny asked casually, his mother stopped and looked at him in the eye. She raised her eyebrow, she washed her hands and dried it on her jeans. "I don't have any. Why?" Of course, Carol wouldn't waste her money in chest bindings because all she does is drink and sometimes work for the family in order to get food stamps and enough money to support her family. Kenny shook his head, when Carol grabbed his shoulder firmly, he turned to his mother.

"Are you wearing my bra? Because you know it's not funny to bring them to school." His mother added. Kenny sighed. How is he going to explain this to his mother? He can't just tell he lost a bet to his brother because it happens to be a non-existent bet, then his mother is going to call Kevin to explain. He's not going to tell his secret, either. Then he suddenly came up with an idea, he sure hope this works.

"(I lost a bet to my friend and I had to wear her bra.)" Kenny lied coolly. Carol sighed at her son's ridiculous bet. She nodded and continued washing dishes. Kenny left the kitchen, then left the house.

"Where are you going?" a little voice squeaked. Kenny looked back to see Karen holding her teddy bear. She was beside the broken door.

"(To the mall. Why?)" Kenny answered flatly. Karen nodded her little head and closed the door. _I wonder why she gave a rat's ass about me. She's always minding her own business with her fucking toy._ The night in South Park is always cold, way colder than the day. Kenny shivered underneath his parka.

On the way on the road, he saw two silhouettes. The two seems to have broadened shoulders so Kenny assumed they both happen to be guys. They were both smoking, too. Kenny happens to know rape, it sometimes happens in midmorning or late afternoon. He knows it's best to avoid them those guys. He looked up and saw the South Park Mall is getting nearer and nearer as he kept walking. Before he keeps on walking, he felt a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulder.

"Well, well, looks like a little girl is going to the South Park Mall, huh? We might as well play with her." A guy chuckled. He grabbed Kenny and pushed her down. Kenny growled, he kicked the guy in the balls as hard as he could. It looks like the guy's frame slammed on his puny body. He pushed the guy away to the other side, stood up and ran away to the mall. _I almost got fucking raped. This is bullshit!_

He went to the entrance of the mall and went inside. He went into a female clothing store because he knows all the girl stuff will be there. _Bindings, bindings,_ he thought as he hurriedly looked everywhere until a flash caught the corner of his eye. He looked up with widened eyes. There, he saw, Wendy and Bebe. _Oh shit! Gotta hide! _He panicked. He went inside a large pop up clothes, there he spied Wendy and Bebe coming towards his way, he panicked. He hoped Bebe and Wendy won't see him.

"Oh look! Check out this cute shirt!" Bebe squealed in delight. Wendy was confused. She swore she saw Kenny around her somewhere, why did he suddenly disappear like that? Maybe she could ask Kenny tomorrow.

"Wendy! Did you hear me? This shirt is so cute, especially the printed chibi Panda!" Bebe squealed again, Wendy was distracted by that cute shirt. She nodded and squealed as well.

"I'm so going to buy that cute shirt!" Wendy exclaimed. She grab a hold of the shirt. Bebe furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me, sister! I found this shirt so I get to buy it." Bebe stuck her tongue out in front of Wendy. Bebe went to the cashier to buy it. Wendy was annoyed by Bebe's childish comebacks. She rolled her eyes and finding another cute shirt until she saw something orange. She raised an eyebrow, it looked exactly like Kenny's hoodie.

"Kenny?" Kenny cringed. _Fuck. I'm done for. _He thought sadly. He waited for a minute to see if Wendy would be gone.

"Kenny, I know you're there. I think I saw you coming here." Wendy called out once more. Kenny let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, it's me."

"Listen, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked curiously, Kenny looked at her. He was still in an awkward position. He was squatting while hugging the post.

"(Umm… I'm running errands for my mother who wants me to buy her chest bindings.)" Kenny lied once more. Wendy was suspicious of Kenny ever since she saw him wearing a bra. So for now, Wendy is going to buy it. But if she saw him buy some feminine needs again, she's going to ask questions. Wendy thinks Kenny is a sick perverted faggot who loves to wear bra.

"I see." Wendy smiled like there's no problem at all when she knows there's actually is. "Bye, Kenny see you tomorrow after school, the chest bindings are over there." Wendy pointed at the Bra Section. Kenny lit up and went to the Bra Section. Wendy shook her head in disgust. _Pervert…_ She thought inwardly., she proceeded to look for some t-shirt.

Finally, Chest bindings. Kenny hugged one like his life depended on it. He looked for the price, it only costs 5 dollars. He dug his hand on his pockets, he happens to have 7 dollars. He put 2 dollars on his pocket. He went up the cashier and found out that Bebe and Wendy were gone, he was glad.

He hurriedly went home, never caring if his breast were bouncing because it made him feel like the happiest guy trapped in a girl's body in the world. He completely forgot about rapists, but that didn't matter. He just bought a binding. He happily skipped on his way home.

He found Karen sleeping on the couch, clutching her teddy bear next to her. He also found Kevin still watching TV. Kevin looked at Kenny's shopping bag, a shopping bag with the decoration of a female clothing store. "You were in a female store, what for?"

Kenny looked for a reason. If only people should shut their mouth, he's sick of their questions and he's sick of finding reasons and lie. What Kenny didn't recognize, he was about to take his anger on his brother.

"(It's none of your business, Kevin and no, I'm not gay.)" Kenny snarled. That shut him up. He proceeded to go to his room. He locked his room. Just to be sure, he twisted the old-fashioned doorknob. The door was definitely locked. He went to his bed and got the chest bindings. He zipped down his hoodie and to his surprise, a pair of boobs popped up out of a sudden. Maybe he could just do it tomorrow. He zipped up his hoodie. He put the brand new bindings under the bed.

He got up slowly, opened the door and went to the living room. He saw Karen, still sleeping on the couch while Kevin was in his room.

"Meh. What is it?" She asked groggily, she rubbed her eyes cutely with her little free hand.

"(Want to watch the skies with me?)" Kenny asked politely. Karen nodded sleepily. Karen always looked up to Kenny and wished to have an opportunity to spend time with him since he always hangs out with his friends and this opportunity only comes on rare occasions, she's not going to miss this!

"Sure, big brother. I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this." Karen responded happily, it woke her up a bit. She got up and hugged her brother, she felt his soft chest. It surprised her a bit, she thought guys have hard chest. But she didn't care anyways, "Wow big brother, your chest is really soft." She squealed happily.

Kenny tensed. Not again, he hoped Kevin didn't hear it. He hoped Karen won't talk about his chest, either. He returned the hug then Karen pulled away. They left the living room together, holding hands. Kenny led Karen to the ladder behind their home. He made Karen climb up first, and then it was his turn. They both sat down on the dirty roof. Karen shivered form the cold, so is Kenny.

Kenny felt bad for Karen. If he was a boy he would lend her his jacket for extra warmth, instead, he did something a sibling would do. He hugged her tightly. Karen leaned in on his chest and they both lay down. They both look at the stars. There were thousands of them and they were glittering and shining bright enough for them to see.

Little stars from the sky weren't like the sun, they weren't shiny but they were shiny enough to be admired. They weren't big enough like the sun but they were fine enough to see, stars share enough space for every star there is. They share the spotlight to the other stars, unlike the sun, which gets all the attention during the day. Karen pointed the shiniest star there was.

"Look, Kenny. Look at that star, it's so shiny. If only I could touch it." Karen responded quietly while Kenny listened to every word she said.

"You know, it's best if you wish upon it." Kenny encouraged his little sister, she looked at him confoundedly.

"How do you do that?" She asked quietly.

"Just close your eyes and say your wish in your mind. Don't say it to everyone and it'll come true. Keep it as your little secret." He instructed. She nodded, she looked at the star she pointed. She closed her eyes and wished upon it. Kenny did what he had said. He also closed his eyes too and wished upon it as well. _I wish I was a guy again._

Karen and Kenny's eyes opened simultaneously. They both admired the sky and gazed above the stars. Kenny loved his little sister's innocence and her naiveté. Ignorance is bliss, meaning, what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

As soon as they were done night bathing, they went down and went inside. Kenny went inside his room. Little did he know that there were small footsteps were following him from behind. He opened the door and closed it. He laid down on his bed, and put pulled up a blanket.

His door opened, and he opened one eye. It was Karen with Mr. Teddy on her left arm.

"Kenny…" she mumbled with sad eyes.

"Yes, Karen?" he asked gently. Karen fidgeted and stopped.

"Can I sleep beside you and use your chest as a pillow? They're really soft." She requested softly. _WHAT. THE. FUCK._

Well, there's Chapter 3. Most fanfics it's all about Kenny/Kevin. O_o I made a Kenny/Karen spend time together. Some sort of sibling love. XD I guess. I hope you like it! Also, I won't be updating much. It's really tiring to make stories everyday.


	4. Suspicious Wendy On The Loose

Kenny's Point of View

I couldn't get enough sleep last night. I was having insomnia and bad dreams lately. It was also nice to have a person beside me. I could hear her little snores as she sleep. Some strands of her hair tickled my nose. Well, time to prepare for school. I lightly shook Karen's shoulder. Her droopy blue eyes slowly opened and it made me feel like studying her face. So I studied her face, her drowsy face made her so cute. But I had to get up soon. "(Karen, I'm going to prepare would you go outside?)"

Karen groaned softly, but did what she was told. She got up and went outside without any complaints. I got up next. Where did my bindings go? Oh, that's right. It was under my bed, I looked down to see the bindings in a pretty good shape. I closed the door swiftly, not caring if Karen was outside. At least she was turning her back.

I zipped down my jacket to see my breasts popping out again. I carefully put the chest binding around me over and over again but I have to do pull it really tight. After that, I tied it. I just realized I couldn't breathe properly especially when I'm wearing a hoodie. I have to inhale and exhale deeply and slowly, I think I'm going to faint soon. I zipped up my hoodie, my chest weren't visible, but it was still there. I opened the door and got ready for breakfast.

It looks like Mom and Dad are fighting again. It was just the usual, I use to watch them fight because it was entertaining, but now it gets annoying that it makes me want to go somewhere else like the school. Looks like it's Kevin's preparing breakfast today.

"(Hey, Kevin. I see you're the one who's preparing breakfast.)" I said utterly. Kevin nodded his head. He prepared warm waffles for his siblings.

"(Whoa! Warm waffles, how did you make these?" I said, amazed. I poke it, it was definitely warm. I began eating it. I have to admit, my older brother is a great cook but we couldn't afford a microwave to heat waffles.

"Well, I saw candle last night. I had to heat the waffles until now. I just wanted to experiment it." Kevin explained, so that's why he didn't have enough sleep last night. I could totally see the dark circles under his eyes. I gobbled one last piece. "(Thanks for the waffles, think you can do it again?)"

Kevin glared at me and shook his head. I grinned against my hood, it was time to go to school, and it's annoying to hear them fight. I went out of the home and went to the school bus stop. There was Stan, Kyle and Cartman who were chatting animatedly. I went beside them and didn't greet.

"Whoa! Hey Kenny, looks like you aren't wearing bra anymore." Stan said with his face blank. He wasn't surprise and I was glad my boobs weren't noticeable anymore. I nodded, trying not to be interested. Man, ever since I turned into a girl I became aware of my surroundings. But when I was a boy, it was just the usual. I die all the time so why bother?

Some time at lunch,

"Last night, I was playing this game called Tekken 6! It was awesome, you guys!" Cartman bragged.

"What's Tekken 6?" Stan asked curiously while Kyle gave Cartman disapproving looks. I was also curious what Tekken 6 is.

"It's a video game, duh. Don't you guys know anything?" Cartman explained as a matter of fact. Cartman dug something in his pocket and showed them the Tekken 6 disk with Heihachi, Kazuya and Jin as the main cover of the CD.

"Let's go to my house after school and we can play it in my PS3, just bring another controller." Cartman said proudly. Stan and Kyle nodded.

I have to skip some stories on my previous class, they were boring. But something really did happen in PE Class.

We were playing dodgeball that day. There were 2 teams.

Team A: Stan, Kyle, Me, Cartman, Bebe and Wendy

Team B: Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Token, Butters and Pip

Tweek tried to hit me but I dodged, I had to breathe really fast to catch up with my normal breath. Breasts were fucking painful when you're wearing chest bindings. Stan grabbed the doll and hit Clyde. Clyde was out. Pip grabbed the ball but was nervous.

"Well go ahead, Frenchie. What's wrong? Are you a scaredy-cat?" Craig encouraged Pip to throw the ball but it did made him chuckle. Pip was really mad at the point and threw the ball really hard the ball was on fire like a meteor.

It hit me…right in the chest. I heard a thud and I couldn't hear anything I felt everyone coming my way. Stan was talking animatedly and so did everybody. I inhaled and exhaled, I feel so dizzy I thought I'd faint. Until everything came rushing back to me.

I was panting at what happened. I immediately sat up.

"Kenny? Are you okay? Would you like to go to the nurse's office?"

"Relax, guys. Kenny dies all the time."

I felt like sitting there, curled up into a little ball. It was really painful. I shook my head, I don't want to go to the nurse's office, she'll find out about my chest. I looked at everyone, one by one until I saw Wendy… she gave me a suspicious 'I'm watching you' look.

Great, just great. Wendy is being suspicious. I stood up, and told everyone I was okay. I guess I can check my breasts later. I definitely heard about Breast Cancer. The one Wendy reported when we were about 9 years old but she didn't give a full report because Cartman insulted her. I'm scared of Breast cancer and it had never occurred to me before.

And here I am now, in Cartman's house. Stan and Cartman were playing Tekken 6 while Kyle and I had to wait for our turn. Cartman picked Lee while Stan picked Jin.

"This is the most awesome video game I have ever played!" Stan exclaimed while punching buttons and arrows. It looks like Stan is winning and Cartman is losing.

"Aww fuck! I can't believe I got my ass kicked!" Cartman cursed. He gave me the controller and Stan gave Kyle the other controlled. The screen turned into picking a player. Kyle selected Devil Jin, it was way cooler than the other Jin. Then I looked at a character, I suddenly fell in love. I selected Lili, of course. I was new to Tekken but if I pick buttons like the X, triangle, square and circle that's where I can fight.

I can't believe I won. Especially when I picked Lili, she's easy to use for a beginner. She's so pretty. Whenever she attacks, I sometimes catch a glimpse of panty shots.

"You're such a pervert, Kenny." Kyle disapproved.

"Are you both done yet?" Stan asked impatiently while Cartman was crapping in the bathroom. Mrs. Liane Cartman went to them to serve Chocolate Hot Fudge brownies and Chocolate with Whip Cream shakes. It wasn't the brownies they ate in some bakery like Goldilocks or Red Ribbon. In their opinion, Mrs. Cartman makes desserts better than Goldilocks and Red Ribbon combined.

Kyle, Stan and I grabbed the brownies and shakes. Kyle munched on his brownie, his mouth caked with delicious dessert. Stan ate his dessert with crumbs on both of his cheeks. I zip down my hood a bit so my mouth can be visible for my brownie. I nibbled on my brownie, being the last one of the three to finish.

Cartman finished crapping out of the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and went outside. He looked at the brownies, there was only one left and one shake as well. He looked at all of us and glared.

"Why did you eat brownies without me?" Cartman growled angrily. They both rolled their eyes while I stared blankly at him.

Soon enough, it was Stan and Kyle's turn. I thought about Lili. It's really kind of weird to be attracted to a girl when you're a physically a girl yourself. I'm sure I ain't gay. I looked at the window tiredly to find a silhouette similar to Wendy's. I saw her chocolate brown eyes glaring upon me and I could feel myself getting nervous and my heart is pumping.

I should watch out for Suspicious Wendy Testabuger.

Sorry for less than 2,000 words though. XD Please forgive me.


	5. I Had My First Orgasm As a Woman

I left Cartman's house and decided to walk home. I'm still getting the feeling Wendy is somewhere outside and I could see through her eyes that she was suspicious about me. I shivered from the thought. It was getting really cold at night I wanted to go home. My home gave me enough warmth even if it's destroyed or shabby.

I did feel a little tired after playing Tekken 6. For once, Cartman sure is original, most of the time he would copy Kyle's ideas or things. Like the trapper keeper and the giant douche and turd sandwich. I only went to Kyle's side only because he was the one who started the idea in the first place.

I hate being a girl. My chest hurts so bad I thought I was going to die of breast cancer but I heard that my breasts hurt because they're growing. Now I understand how it's like to be girl but I still have a lot to learn. I feel like a girl cross-dressing in a boy's boarding school.

I began to feel very cold that not even my hood will support me any warmth. I began to run very fast while I felt myself having goose bumps from cold. I finally found my home already and my goose bumps slowly faded. I opened the broken door and I didn't bother to lock it because it's already jammed. Kevin was on the couch doing his homework. Strange, he never does his homework in public unless he's sad or troubled.

"(Need any help with your homework?)" I offered. He did give me warm waffles and I should help him. Even if I'm still a younger than him, I'm really smart for my age but I'm just as smart as Kyle but I'd be smarter than him if I worked hard on my studies which apparently I don't. I'm glad I'm kind of gifted even if I die some time.

"Aren't you a little too young to help me with my homework?" Kevin asked confusedly. He wasn't looking at me because he's still focusing on his homework. I'm offended and stunned that he doesn't know how amazing my capabilities are. It's time for him to reconsider that.

"(Don't you fucking underestimate me. I'm really smart for my age and whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you.)" I scoffed at him. He doesn't seem to believe me. He shook his head and sighed frustrated. He looked at me while his lips twitched into a smirk.

"Will you knock it off, Kenny? Look, I appreciate your help and all but just go away." Kevin denied sadly. He looked back to his homework and thought deeply about the answer. I wonder what happened to him, he doesn't seem like the Kevin I know.

"(Well, I'll go away if you tell me what's wrong. Normally you wouldn't do your homework in the living sofa unless you're troubled or something.)" I said one more time, I feel like annoying my brother for now. He sighed one more time and his brows furrowed.

"Shelley and I broke up, okay? Now leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." He admitted flatly. I think he's not in one of his best moods. I don't think I understand what he's feeling because I never dated anyone before. So I left him there and went to my room, I felt glad I can lock my room. Masturbating was one of my hobbies and I do it most of the time. But not now, I suppose. Maybe another time.

I lifted up my pillow to find a playboy magazine that I'm not yet finished reading, mostly because I admired the women's large, mouthwatering breasts which turn me on. I scanned page after page to find another sexy girl to admire at. Finally I found one.

She has a wavy blonde hair that seems to be shiny. Her tan skin seems to be shiny and silky. I mostly admire her breasts. They were big like the rest of the girls and it sucks she's wearing a bra. My fingers were twitching to grab a hold of her waist even though it's just a picture. I took off my gloves I was about to pinch the zipper of my pants when I realized…I don't have a penis.

I wonder what it's like to orgasm like a woman though. I scanned through the pages while I 'did' it. It wasn't really that bad. Fuck, it was definitely amazing. I stroked it and pressed a bit deeper while my face was blank in pleasure.

Well, I was sweating underneath my hood and it gave me more than enough warmth but I guess that was okay. I feel like continuing it again but for now, ever since I died from having a super awesome orgasm while I choke myself with a belt in a batman costume I had to have self-control but I don't know if girls can die from autoerotic asphyxiation. It's better to be safe than sorry.

I did feel myself wet though but it's time to stop. I opened the door and went to the kitchen. I washed my hands in the faucet. It seems that we're not going to eat for the night. It's about time mom gets a job though. If my dad found a job and stopped drinking maybe we might become as middle-class people by now. I went back to the living room and saw Kevin still stuck with his homework.

"(You seriously need help with that.)" I said bluntly. Oh, I forgot, he broke up with Shelley and the only way to let him forget about this whole break-up thing is to force himself into doing homeworks.

"Will you. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." He said through gritted teeth. I nodded my head, it's best not to bother him, he must be really sad about it. I gave him a slight pat in the shoulder to comfort him. But he shrugged it off.

I went to the computer, I was glad we could afford a computer already. It has an internet with wire plugged in to make sure I can get access from the internet. I opened my IM to see a message from a person I don't know.

Anonymous_07: I'm watching you…

I was taken aback. Who is this person and how does he or she know my e-mail? I decided to go to make him or her blocked from my list. I feel so worried today. Why is that person watching me? I feel like becoming paranoid. Normally, I wouldn't but I guess today isn't the day.

Stan wasn't online. Kyle was online. Cartman wasn't online so I decided to chat with Kyle.

Kenny: Hey Kyle.

Kyle: Yo, what's up?

Kenny: Nothing much. You? _Something's going on and I'm not telling you that._

Kyle: Just finished my research, I was about to sign out anyway.

Kenny: Oh, okay then. See ya.

Kyle: Right. See you later.

Kyle had signed out.

I logged out of my computer and turned off my computer. I feel so bored. I wish there was something I can do. I wanted to masturbate but I have self-control. What should I do now? I don't think bothering my brother again would make me feel better.

Mom came back soon though with some few groceries. She felt so stressed I can see that. I went up to her she looked at me blankly like she's some kind of mindless zombie. Poor mom.

"(Need any help with that?)" I offered only because I have nothing to do. She nodded.

"Yes, I would like that. Whew. I'm so tired, Kenny. I think I'm going to get a drink." She said tiredly while she went out of the kitchen and went to the parent's room. I opened up the brown paper bag and to find some frozen waffles and pop tarts. It's not like I'm complaining since it was always the same.

It seems to be a bit boring right? XD I wanted to make the orgasm thing really cool and stuff but it felt so wrong lol. Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them.


	6. My Bet With Cartman

Nothing happened this Saturday, though. I was watching TV, yes there's color already with my siblings, Kevin and Karen. It was kind of funny that our names all started with K. I asked my parents about it but they never actually told us the truth.

Mom went to the living room and faced us, blocking our poor TV. She wasn't in her best of moods. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Kenny, I want you to buy me some sanitary napkins." Mom ordered seriously. I scratched my head in confusion. Did she just ask me to buy her one? But I'm a guy! Wait…I'm physically a girl right now.

"(But, why not tampons?)" I asked. Mom's eyebrow twitched, I'm getting the feeling she wanted to slap me right now.

"No. Sanitary napkins are cheaper." She said, trying not to be angry. It seems she's not in the best of moods because I heard girls can be a bitch on their menstruation.

"(Why not Karen or Kevin?)" I complained like a whiny little girl. It's always me, though who always do the errands. Not really. Only for my friends though. Sometimes I do errands for my parents but not the personal matters. It's the first time my mom asked me to buy something so personal and feminine.

"Because I said so." She answered gruffly. Mom can be a bitch sometimes. Especially a great bitchy bitch on her fucking menstrual period. I'm sure a period only comes to females who are bitches and I'm sure I won't have one because I'm not a bitch.

I groaned but took the coins from her hands anyway. I went to South Park Mall. I was glad it was fifty percent off today. I went to the female store, I wished Wendy won't see me ever since I saw those look in her eyes yesterday. I wanted to forget about it.

I went to the female store. _Please, Please don't let Wendy see me._ I hoped inwardly. I went to the section where there are a lot of tampons or sanitary napkins.

"Kenny." A female voice called my name. To my horror, it sounded like Wendy's. I didn't want to turn around but a part of me wanted to. So I look at the back to find Wendy, and she's not satisfied at what she's seeing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an irritated way. I wanted to escape from the scene. I didn't want girls to look at my way and would look at me like some kind of sick pervert.

"(I was…I was just doing errands for my mother.)" I answered truthfully. But Wendy doesn't look like she believed me. She looked like she wanted to punch me over and over again until I was in the center of the Earth.

"You're lying. God, Kenny, you're such a motherfucking pervert. You think I would believe you with that lame reason. Don't fuck with me!" Wendy roared angrily.

"(It's actually the—)"

"Don't you dare fuck with me, Wendy Testaburger!" she interrupted me. A few girls were already looking at our way. What's the point for proving something to her? She's a stubborn bitch.

I did something I wish I should have done a long time ago. I grabbed a pack of sanitary pads or tampons. I didn't know what I picked. I ran to the cash registrar. I was kind of in a hurry because I don't want to feel the wrath of Wendy Testaburger. One time, she sent Ms. Ellen to the sun and I hope it won't happen to me.

I was glad my job was done but I was surprised Wendy was just standing there and she was glaring at me. I wish she could just stop that. Then I ran all the way home without resting, I knew she was coming for me soon. She was coming to get me. Nice going, mom. I fucking hate you sometimes.

"thanks for buying this for me, Kenny." She thanked me and looking at the cellophane. She looked what's inside and twitched.

"Kenny…" She looked down and snarled.

"(Yes, mom?)" I asked kindly while I battled my eyelashes like I'm some kind of GTS. She gave me an unsatisfied grin and grabbed the pack of tampons. I gulped.

"I fucking told you to buy the fucking pads! Not. The. Fucking. Tampons!" She roared angrily. I wanted to run away from her right now. So I stood up and before I could go to Freedom Land, she grabbed my arm. "Kenneth McCormick! You are not going to eat frozen waffles or pop tarts for two days! And it starts now!"

I was about to protest when she kicked me behind, and I was sent to the wall. She walked away angrily with tampons on her hand. I could hear her mutter something stupid and my name.

Karen came to my rescue though. She went in the kitchen to see me lying down against a wall.

"It's okay, brother. I can give you one of my waffles and pop tarts okay?" She said in a motherly way. Karen is a good sister at times. More like a GTS but I really like her, a lot. We both went to the living room to find a sleeping Kevin on the couch. I can't believe he didn't hear mom. Seriously, mom's voice can be as loud as a thunder. Kevin's actually a heavy sleeper.

I wanted to get out of this house and I went to Stan's house. I knocked on the door thought and Shelley opened the door. I have to admit, my knees were kind of shaking. She looked at me disgusted. She wouldn't do that but then I realized that Kevin and Shelley broke up. "What do you want, turd? Did Kevin say something about me? I hope not. I really want him to realize we weren't made for each other."

Shelley's voice changed ever since the braces were removed, she turned really attractive like the one from Lili in Tekken 6. But she still had that scowl absent-mindedly and she reasoned it was a habit. But she still acts like she's boss.

"(I know it's not my business, but I am his brother and I have the right to know why both of you broke up.)" I regret saying those words. I was really afraid at the moment and I have to do this for my brother.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying. Our break up doesn't matter and I don't want to waste my time saying those things. What you really need to know is that, Kevin should find the right girl and she's definitely not me." She explained angrily. It seems like she doesn't want to talk about it and same goes with Kevin. I wish I know what was going on. "If you want to know why we broke up, why don't you ask your brother about it?"

"(Shelley, please tell me what's going on. My brother won't talk to me about it.)" I pleaded. She shook her head and left. The door was still open and Stan went to the door.

"Hey, Kenny." Stan greeted. He motioned for me to come inside with Kyle and Cartman in his room. There were crumpled papers, pens, and white board markers inside.

"Sorry about not saying about that. I called you earlier but the operator said the number wasn't available anymore." Stan apologized. Stan… How could he do this to me? I didn't want to act like a jerk but I forgave him anyway. I sat next to Cartman who moved away a bit.

"As I was saying, there will be food and stuff." Stan explained. Kyle raised his hand like he had a question. "Yes, Kyle?"

"And what about your sister? You can't just throw a party with your sister on the way." Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

"Just leave it to me." Stan grinned.

I looked at Kyle's expression. He looked like he doesn't believe, let alone trusts Stan. I agree as well. I mean Shelley's a bitch. She is as bitchy as Kyle's mom. I agree with Cartman though. Kyle's mom is a bitch. One time she punched Cartman in the head because he sang the bitch song one time. The punch was pretty good. If my mom and his mom fight, I'm not going to miss it. But in my opinion, it's going to be a TIE. No one's going to win and no one's going to lose.

"No offense, dude. Your sister is a bitch." Cartman snorted. He sounded like he didn't believe Stan also.

"I know that. Now you guys will trust me on this, right?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Uhh…sure, Stan. Of course. We do." Kyle said, but his voice sounded unsure. Stan notices this and sighed.

"Dude, you don't have to lie. If you don't trust me, that's okay. But if there's anything you can do for me, just go on my party." Stan replied sadly. He felt like he has been betrayed by his own super best friend.

"Sorry for lying. But, yeah of course." Kyle said unsurely. I know Stan sensed this again, he was about say something when I raised my hand. I have to ask a question because I didn't know when and I had to distract Stan. He looked at me and said, "Yes, Kenny?"

"(When will be the party?)" I asked plainly. He thought about it, though.

"Next week." Stan answered. I nodded my head.

The meeting ended, well…fine of course. Kyle, Cartman and I left Stan's house without any complaints anymore. We walked with Kyle on his way home.

"(Do you think you'll be able to go to Stan's party?)" I asked quietly to Kyle and Cartman.

"Of course I will, poor boy! I don't wanna miss this event! I bet Stan won't be able to have a party." Cartman said without thinking. That unbelievable son of a bitch. How can he do this to Stan?

"Umm… I don't know, Kenny. I wanted to go but I can't believe him. He's going to get rid of Shelley, but how? It's impossible to answer that question! Shelley is no fool. She won't fall for Stan's tricks. If he fails to get rid of Shelley…you know what I mean." Kyle reacted dramatically. But whatever. I know what he means.

"(No way, man. I know it's impossible to believe Stan. But you know the Marsh family, they're full of surprises, I'm sure Stan would be able to fool Shelley, just give him a week.)" I said, trying to make my voice sure and firm as possible and it worked. Cartman and Kyle gave me weird glances, though.

"Wanna bet, poor boy? I bet you thirty bucks that he won't be able to have a party!" Cartman smirked and he folded his arms like he's going to win.

"(You're on, fat fuck!)" I retorted smugly. There was a huge chance Cartman was going to win and a slight possibility I'm going to win. Sheesh, what have I got myself into? I don't have enough money to pay him. I'll just hope for the best.

Anyway, I still have a week to prepare thirty bucks. For so long, I wanted to have a part time job to support my family. Why didn't I think of that? Because I got my lazy gene from my father. Time to find a job.

"How are you going to get thirty bucks, dude? You know, Cartman is a cheater he would do anything to win." Kyle asked. That's right, Cartman is a cheater. I was about to say something when…

"Nah, I won't do anything. You know Shelley. There's a huge possibility I will win anyway." Cartman answered.

Soon enough Kyle left. It's only Cartman and me now. We both walked until we reached his house. Soon enough, Cartman left as well.

I went to home though, and I had to avoid my mom since she's on her period. My siblings were minding their own business and I went to my room.

I was lying down on my bed, thinking, How am I going to get thirty bucks?

Ha! Cartman is going to win, fellas! You know why, because there's a huge possibility so! Poor Kenny, you think he's going to fail? See you in the next chapter! XD


End file.
